Search algorithm applied in the context of the Internet are typically static (e.g., static search algorithms) in terms of their ability to search content appearing on a web page. Specifically, rather than making predictions about what search results may or may not be optimal for a given search, these static search algorithms tend to retrieve search results that are based upon the content of pages alone. For example, the number of links to a web page including searchable content may be used to determine a particular web page's ranking in a search result (e.g., the greater the number of links to a web page, the higher the ranking).